titanstogetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Q-chan "Monday"
Appearance :Q-chan is a shadow cat that can change her size from as large as a horse to as small as a kitten. She is very fluffy as a kitten. She has black and white markings and brown eyes. Her fur is softer than silk. Notable Equipment :Q-chan resides within an onyx stone that Shale Marksmid wears around his neck. Personality :Q-chan is very protective of her charge. She acts as if Shale is her kitten and does anything she can for him. As a shadow cat, she was born to fight, and does not mind doing the bulk of this to help Shale. She does not like to be bothered with others. When Shale is not riding her to go somewhere she can be seen sleeping nearby. However her ears are always alert for signs of danger. Powers and Abilities :Q-chan's abilities come naturally from her existence as a shadowbeast. Unlike Hida's shadowbeast, Kigt, Q-chan is a different species of shadowbeast (a shadow cat) that was born to fight. She thus does not mind doing the bulk of fighting to help Shale. Shapeshifting :Q-chan can change her size, ranging anywhere from as small as a kitten to as large as a horse. She can also independently grow her tail (up to 10 feet in length). Other :Q-chan is pretty much just a super cat--fast, acrobatic, and more resistant to attacks. She also can heal quickly and can whip things with her tail. Weaknesses :Q-chan has regular weaknesses. However, since she is a shadowbeast, she is more resistant to them. :Light is her greatest enemy. She is always inside her stone from 10 AM-2 PM because the light around noon is too much for her. Prolonged exposure to the noon sun could kill her. Relationships Shale :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE RELATIONSHIP #2 :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE History Backstory ---- :Legend says the Shadow clan was born from the moon. The Moon calmed rogue shadows who had not found human masters. In return for their powers, she asked that they watch over her creatures--the shadowbeasts. The shadowbeasts have lived in harmony ever since, and the Shadow Clan is watched over by their mistress who will never let them wholly die out as a people.Hida Marksmid Bio, History section :This symbiotic relationship still exists today, as seen in Q-chan's relationship with Shale. In return for Shale's protection and companionship, he was granted an onyx stone that allows him to summon Q-chan, who serves him loyally to protect him. Despite them being sworn enemies and opposing marks in Moon-worshiper culture, Q-chan and Shale worked together and got along quite well... :...That is, until Shale was captured by the Brotherhood. Held in a brightly-lit cell, Shale was stripped of his shadow powers, preventing him from calling Q-chan out, for fear of risking her death among so much light. List of Character Appearances *None yet Character Also Mentioned In: *None yet Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Original NPCs Category:Inactive NPCs Category:Teen Titans Category:Nation and Outskirts Category:Shadowbeasts Category:Acrobats Category:Clawed Category:Impact Absorption Category:Regenerators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Titans Together